


Hide and Seek

by penguingal



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I figured that there had to be more than a week's worth of training at the Xavier mansion and that got me to thinking about what Charles might do for his own training. That led to this. And then there was porn. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that there had to be more than a week's worth of training at the Xavier mansion and that got me to thinking about what Charles might do for his own training. That led to this. And then there was porn. Enjoy!

"So what about you?" Erik said, walking with Charles back to the mansion after Sean's successful flight. Sean hadn't exactly stuck the landing, and of course Charles had wanted to help, but Sean was too elated to be fussed over. Hank stayed behind to lend a hand, leaving Erik and Charles alone.

"What about me?" Charles replied.

"You did say we would all have to train. What about you?" Erik repeated. "How have you been challenging yourself?"

Charles stopped and looked up at Erik, contemplating an answer. "I suppose I have been rather caught up in helping the others." A slow smile spread across Charles's face. "Did you have something in mind?"

"We all know what you can do when you're in proximity to someone. And of course, the things you did with Cerebro were astounding. But have you ever really tested to figure out what your range is?" Erik gave Charles a matching smile. "How about we play hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek? Are you serious?" Charles replied as they resumed their walk.

"Completely serious. We'll start small. I'll hide somewhere in the house and you'll try to locate me, just me, with your mind. We'll know you've done it properly when you implant a suggestion for me to bring you something from the room."

Charles chuckled. "Oh, well done, Erik. You've devised a way to test all the facets of my ability through one simple child's game. An excellent deployment of the scientific method, I do have to say, but there's one thing that concerns me."

"Implanting a suggestion," Erik supplied for him.

"Precisely. I'd prefer not to have to, and usually save it as a last resort. To do it to you, my friend…"

Erik put a hand on Charles's shoulder. "The reality, Charles, is that it's sometimes going to be necessary and you should practice it. I trust you."

"Thank you," Charles replied softly. He took a deep breath and met Erik's eyes. A small wave, just a flicker really, of something deeper and warmer riding under that trust washed over him before he could block it. Charles filed that away for later. "I suppose we should get started, then."

Looking up at the imposing structure of the Xavier mansion, Erik nodded. "Give me 10 minutes to find a place to hide. And no cheating."

Charles gave him a look full of innocence that Erik wasn't buying for an instant.

"I mean it, Charles. No tracking me," Erik said, grinning. "Or I swear I will do something evil to you with metal."

"Promise," Charles said.

….

Rather unsurprisingly the first few trials that day were easy for Charles. He located Erik within seconds of him settling on his location, chose an object for him to return with, and implanted the suggestion, almost all before Erik even knew it was happening. It seemed to amuse Charles more than anything.

Raven found Charles sitting alone in his study that night, staring at a game of chess, but the seat across from him was empty. "I thought you were in here with Erik," she said. "Where is he?"

"Oh, he'll be along in a minute. He's just fetching something for me from the subbasement."

"The subbasement? Why?"

"Training," Erik said from behind her, making her jump. Charles just looked up at him, beaming his _look at me_ grin and accepting the small pocket watch Erik handed him. "It was the last place in here that I could think of to hide. Clearly, the house just isn't big enough to challenge you."

"Perhaps we need to try it amidst distraction?" Charles suggested as Erik settled himself on the other side of the board. "If I need to find you while you're among a group of people or while I'm in the middle of doing something else--"

Shaking her head, Raven pressed a kiss to Charles's forehead. "I only came in to say goodnight. You two have fun with…whatever games you're playing."

Charles looked after her as she left the room, eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Well. That was interesting."

"Something wrong?" Erik said, moving his knight.

"No, not really. Just…a stray thought of hers. All I got was, ' _Finally_ '. What do you think she meant by that?"

Erik smirked at Charles, his delightfully clueless Charles, and shook his head. "No idea. You realize it is your move, correct?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course," Charles said, focusing in again on the game.

….

Erik tried everything to hide from Charles, including meditation and keeping up a constant stream of nonsense in his mind so it'd be more difficult for Charles to slip inside. He spent one whole day around Alex and Sean, certain that their rather chaotic presence would help mask his own, but Charles found him effortlessly.

 _How are you doing that?_ Erik finally asked after he'd been forced to say something kind to one of the children.

 _It's your frustration with them, my friend,_ Charles replied in his head. _It's louder than everything else._

_Fine. Then you come play with them. I'm going for a run. Catch me if you can._

And Charles did, even though he'd gone miles away from the mansion. When Charles had him bring back wildflowers from the field he'd been standing in when he was found, Erik started to question the wisdom of his whole training plan.

"Oh what pretty flowers," Raven gushed as Erik returned to the kitchen with them. "Where did you find them?"

"Yes, Erik, wherever did you find them?" Charles chimed in with a smirk.

 _I hate you._ "On my run. I thought they looked…nice," Erik said with a shrug.

 _You don't._ "I think they would be quite suitable in the study," Charles said, taking them deftly from Raven's fingers.

 _You're right, I don't._ "I'm going to get cleaned up," Erik said. "Chess, later, Charles? Charles?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course," Charles said, snapping back into the moment. A familiar emotion had been radiating off of Erik, something warm and gentle, close to affection but deeper than that. Charles had almost been able to identify it before Erik had interrupted. _Thank you for the flowers._

Erik turned away to leave so no one else would see the grin on his face. _You're welcome, Charles._

….

"Perhaps we have to entertain the possibility that your gift simply has no limits, Charles," Erik said, taking a sip of his martini while Charles contemplated his next move.

"That's nonsense. Of course I have limits. We all do," Charles said, finally deciding to sacrifice a pawn. "We just haven't discovered them yet. I think in terms of range that today you were close to the edges of it. I expended a lot of energy finding you and implanting that suggestion. I needed a nap after."

"Charles, why didn't you say anything? I'm sorry--"

Charles waved Erik's apology off, even though he could feel the concern rolling off him. "No, no. Nothing to apologize for. It was important data to have. You were what? Nearly 5 miles away?"

"Nearly," Erik acknowledged. "Impressive, that."

"Please," Charles said, waving him off again. "I have some things that I need to attend to in the city tomorrow. Why don't you accompany me? All those minds together in such a dense area, it should be a good test of control."

"Only if you're certain," Erik replied. "I don't want you exhausting yourself for the sake of some training."

Chuckling, Charles shook his head. "Have you always been this much of a mother hen and I just never noticed?"

"I'm only a mother hen with you, Charles. Just you."

And Charles knew it was true.

….

In the end, trying to train in the city had been a supremely bad idea, even if it did help them figure out some of Charles's limits. While Charles attended to his errands, Erik was free to roam around Manhattan and keep himself amused. Charles had an appointed time where he was to try to find him.

All the metal in all the skyscrapers whispered to him, but Erik found himself drawn inexorably to the top of the Empire State Building. The elevator moved almost soundlessly and the entire structure seemed to resonate happily in his presence. At the top, Erik could feel the gentle deflection of the building. He looked up to the spire, half wondering what it would be like to stand on top of it. The whole spire was ringed in metal; it wouldn't be that difficult.

Erik let himself enjoy that image for a moment before glancing at his watch. It was the appointed time for Charles to find him, so he prepared himself for the inevitable, wondering what suggestion Charles would implant for him up here. A minute passed. And then another. Shortly, over 5 minutes had passed and there was nothing.

Calming his own mind and leaving himself open to Charles, Erik waited another 5 minutes, sure that he would soon have that familiar presence creeping into his mind. When there was still nothing, Erik sprinted for the stairs.

"Shit," Erik swore to himself as he started down. Charles was probably frantic at not being able to find him and his legs were simply not carrying him fast enough. Taking a quick look over the railing to make sure the stairwell was empty, Erik vaulted himself over. All the iron surrounding him let him glide straight to the bottom. Erik looked back up to where he had been standing and realized he should have been terrified of what he'd just done. As it was, the spike of adrenaline just spurred him forward in his need to get back to Charles.

He barely managed to hang onto his composure as he left the stairwell and crossed the lobby, heading for the street. Every instinct inside him was telling him to run, but he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to himself. He had barely cleared the doors to the building when it hit him, almost knocking him to his knees.

_ERIK!_

Wincing, Erik looked around, seeing several people around him stop dead in their tracks, hands flying to their temples as their eyes screwed shut like they'd simultaneously all just gotten the worst headaches of their lives. They probably had. _Charles…Charles, I'm here. Calm down. Focus on me. I'm here._

Relief flooded his mind and it was all Erik could do to stay upright under the force of it. The people around him lowered their hands and looked around, confused but otherwise seemingly normal again.

_Erik, thank God!!_

_No need to shout, Charles,_ Erik said as calmly as he could while he started quickly walking. _It's okay. I'm right here._

_Sorry. When I couldn't find you after such a long time, I panicked. I thought something terrible must have happened to you. Where were you?_

_Oh, now who's the mother hen? I was atop the Empire State building, really not that far from where I left you._ Erik could feel Charles looking around for the memory and didn't try to hide anything from him.

 _Erik? Did you throw yourself down a stairwell for me?_ Charles asked, amused now that he was assured of Erik's safety.

_Possibly? Look, I knew you'd be worried and walking was just taking too long._

_Thank you, my friend. Come join me in Central Park. The car will meet us here._

It was still several minutes' walk before Erik reached Charles, and that whole time Erik had to fight the urge still screaming inside him to run. He wondered if that panic was entirely his own or whether it was residual from that first hit from Charles. Either way, nothing could have stopped him from embracing his friend as soon as he found him.

"Thank God," Charles said as he wrapped his arms around Erik. "I thought I'd lost you." _Can't. Can't lose you. Wouldn't know what to do without you._

"Shh," Erik said, not sure if Charles knew he was broadcasting those thoughts. "It's okay. I'm here. At least we know for sure you do actually have limits."

"Yes, very comforting," Charles agreed with a rueful smile. "Did I hurt anyone around you?"

"Gave them a bad headache for a moment, but they were fine," Erik assured him. "Now, is your business concluded? Can we get back to the mansion? Make sure Alex hasn't blown it up or something?"

"Yes. Wonderful idea," Charles said, instantly in a better mood. "Let's go."

….

"I still can't understand why I was unable to find you," Charles said over their nightly chess game. "You were well within the distance range. Perhaps it was the height difference or all the metal surrounding you?"

"Charles, is it really that important for you to know why?" Erik asked gently.

Charles sighed. "No. Not really. It's just--not being able to hear you was truly terrifying. You've become such a constant presence in my life, always at my side, always in the background. I draw strength from you, my friend."

"Thank you," Erik said, humbled. "And I from you. I am sorry you were distressed."

"Think nothing more of it," Charles said. "I'm fine."

"No. I should make it up to you," Erik said. "I'll give you an easy one. Close your eyes."

"Erik…?"

"Trust me, Charles. Just close your eyes."

Charles lifted an eyebrow at him but did as he was asked. Once Erik was assured that Charles's eyes were indeed closed, he stood carefully and circled around to the side of Charles's chair. "Come and find me," Erik whispered in his ear.

Shivering, Charles opened his eyes but Erik was already gone. He waited a few minutes until he was fairly sure that Erik would have settled himself somewhere. Alex and Sean were working out together in the weight room, Hank was (naturally) in the lab, and Raven was in her room reading. He could feel Erik nearby and focused on his presence, his eyes going wide.

_Erik, are you--are you in my bedroom?_

_I believe you know the answer to that question, Charles._ Erik showed Charles an image of him sitting on Charles's bed shirtless and barefoot. _I told you to come and find me._

Charles's mouth went dry, even as he stood from his chair and headed for his rooms. When he opened the door, Erik was indeed sitting comfortably on his bed exactly as he had been shown. "Erik?"

"Charles."

"This is…unexpected."

Erik lifted an eyebrow. "Is it? Charles, you can't tell me that you haven't picked up on how much I care for you. How much I love you."

Mouth dropping open, Charles gaped dumbly at Erik for a long moment. That was it. That was the emotion he hadn't been able to identify.

Frowning, Erik said, "Charles? I haven't exactly been subtle. You _do_ know what I'm talking about? Or have I made a gigantic mistake?"

"No! No," Charles said. "I mean, yes. I know what you're talking about. No, you haven't made a mistake. I mean--oh fuck it." He crossed the room in three large strides, cupping Erik's face and drawing him into a fervent kiss. _I love you, too._

Laughing into Charles's mouth, Erik wrapped his arms around him and dragged him on top of him. _I thought you might._

"Really? Because I just figured it out about 2 seconds ago," Charles said.

Erik ran his hand up under Charles's sweater, caressing the warm skin with his fingertips. "You panicked when you couldn't find me for 10 minutes," he pointed out. "And you're afraid to lose me. I think that qualifies." He pulled him into another kiss.

_You heard that?_

_It was hard not to._

_So, what do we do now?_

"Oh, Charles," Erik said, breaking the kiss long enough to strip Charles's sweater and the shirt he was wearing underneath. "If you haven't figured that one out on your own, I have seriously underestimated you."

Laughing, Charles resumed kissing Erik as he went to work opening his pants. _I'm pretty sure that's not what I was referring to._

 _We keep doing what we're doing. We figure out the rest as we go along. Now if you're still this coherent, I must be doing something wrong._ Erik pushed his pants down and kicked them off before rolling them so he was on top and moving his kisses to Charles's neck.

Charles gasped underneath him, his fingers involuntarily digging into Erik's back. _Oh!_ "Had no idea my neck was that sensitive," he panted into Erik's ear.

Erik worked on opening Charles's pants as he continued exploring. "I plan to help you discover many new things," he murmured. Finally defeating Charles's pants, he helped push them down and off, watching as they were unceremoniously kicked aside. _God, you're beautiful._

Blushing, Charles ducked his head. _So are you._

There was no way Erik could have resisted wanting to taste every inch of that otherwise pale flesh, dotted here and there with freckles; neck, chest, hips, thighs, the inside of his elbows…Erik let his mouth wander and explore until Charles was writhing under his touch, gasps and whimpers of pleasure resonating in his ears and in his mind.

_Please, Erik! I need--_

"Shh," Erik soothed him, wrapping his hand around Charles's thus far neglected cock. "I've got you."

Charles whimpered again and mentally nudged Erik toward his nightstand for supplies.

Grinning, Erik took the hint and dug out what he would need. He didn't waste time with too much preparation; clearly Charles was no virgin at this and his own need was too great to allow it. But he made sure Charles was comfortable before sliding inside.

"Oh god!" Charles moaned, an accompanying wave of pleasure and _yes, yes, now, please_ washing over Erik.

The pull of those pleading thoughts could not be denied as Erik set a nearly bruising pace. Charles wrapped his legs around him and held on, pleasure and need and want and encouragement filling him up as he drove into him. Erik felt the aching moment of need and bliss as Charles teetered on the edge and he wanted to stay there forever. Suddenly, ecstasy exploded in his mind and he was coming right along with Charles, spilling inside him endlessly.

When Erik came back to himself, he found he was on his back, lying next to a spent and sweaty Charles.

"You're heavy," Charles commented by way of explanation. He rolled onto his side so he could caress Erik's chest. "I'm sorry. I should have warned you. Sex with a telepath can be a little…intense."

"A little?" Erik said, still panting. "I've never felt anything like that. My heart's pounding like I just sprinted 5 kilometers."

"Sorry," Charles said again. "It's a little difficult to keep the barriers up during all that. Everything kind of spills over. I'll try harder next time."

"Don't you fucking dare," Erik said, quiet and urgent. He tugged Charles over for a kiss. "I was most definitely not complaining."

Charles gaped at Erik again then shook his head. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Does this mean we can dispense with the hide-and-seek training now?" Charles asked, settling down beside him.

Erik smiled and wrapped his arms around Charles. "Yes. I think we've found each other once and for all."


End file.
